Ayria
by RoyalNovelists
Summary: A girl has a sleepover and her betrothal kidnaps her after seeing her with her true love.
1. Reginald

" Oh, Mother! I can't wait to have my party! How will I ever be patient?" Ayria asked her mom. It had been 3 months since Lady Christa had announced her permission for Ayria to have her first co-ed slumber party. Her father was away at the Gliac Wars and had no way to communicate his thoughts on the idea, so the mother simply decided on her own. _Let's see here, _Ayria thought, _Elle is coming with Konrad, Bryr with Matthias, Cindy with…. Dameon, No wait Lylac is coming with him. _" M'lady, your tapestry isn't going embroider itself you know." " Yeah, I know." she mumbled to herself, not knowing her mother heard her. " What is it with you and commoner language, Ayria. You are of noble blood and noble language you shall use!" " Yes, M'lady." she responded, holding all sarcastic thoughts that were entering her head to herself. She took one more look at the scene she was planning on sewing and started on her awaiting task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ayria slowly sat down in the chair, for her dress was tighter than usual. _Damn suitors, _ she thought, _Why am I to be a prize to be won? Why can't I marry the man I love, Tyron. _Her mind had wondered as one by one suitors approached. One was too ugly, one too old, one too fat, the other too skinny. Many were peasants trying to seek a fair, rich lady's hand, some rich on their own, but all seemed greedy nonetheless. " Well, I thank you for your time, lady." the last suitor, ugly and fat and much too dumb, said while leaving. " Thanks the heavens this over." she said to the maids around her. " Ayria, there is one more suitor here for you!" Tresa, the maid pushed her back in her seat. As soon as the man turned the corner, Ayria sat right up and straightened out her gown. _ Tyron, 'bout time you showed up. _she thought mentally. " M'lady." She got up and curtsied, " Sire." The entire conversation had more energy than all the other ones put together. By the end, Ayria was dreading his leaving. As they bid farewell, Tyron pulled Ayria close and whispered in her ear, " I shall have you. And I'm coming to the party, my love." With that, he kissed her cheek and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ayria!" someone, a female voice yelled. Ayria turned her head to see her best friend, Rylee, running toward her. She got up and ran to her. When they met, they hugged the way all friends hug, and they walked to the menagerie of Lord and Lady Jusod. " Your never going to believe the news, Ayria. Brynton, my Brynton, is coming to the party! Oh, I'm so excited! What about your Tyron, is he going to make it?" Rylee was perkier than usual and that was getting on the other girl's nerves. " Yes." Ayria said, much less enthusiastic than Rylee had expected. " What's the matter, Ar. I know you better than this and something's wrong. Is it concerning those suitors last week? Has your father agreed and chosen one?" Ayria walked into the monkey cage and picked up the baby monkey laying at her feet. " Yes, damnit!" she petted the monkey, Ginger, she named it. " Who?!?" Ry said half excited, half worried. " Some man. Reginald, I think." " Oh. Well, we'll fix it, you know we will." With one last hug, Rylee was off to see her tutor and Ayria was left alone in the menagerie to think about her life, which was most definitely not in her hands. "Me, marry Reginald. He's… too… too.. Perfect. The dashing looks, fast wit, and money and a country to go with it. Me and Prince Reginald. What a preposterous thing!" The monkey looked at her and ran to its cage. _At least it's Tyron coming to the party, not him._ At last, she walked to her room and began her dancing lessons.


	2. The Plan

The day before the party had finally arrived. Ayria was very anxious and couldn't wait much longer. She looked like a wreck between her visits with "dear Reginald" and the party preparations. Today was her dreaded visit with her to be betrothal. " Sweet, sweet girl," Reginald cooed. Even if she was seven years younger, he twenty-one, she fourteen, he talked to her as if she was half her age. " Did you have a good day yesterday, my little buttercup." His honey coated statements made her want to vomit then and there. He would hold her chin up and smile at her, his face all scrunched up. His eyes, pale like the stormy sky, were hiding something Ayria didn't like. " I hear you having a little get together with all your friends, my girl." Reginald finally started some conversation. She nodded, keeping her appearance, though inside she was absolutely furious at his knowledge of it. " I was thinking of dropping by, you know, to visit you, my love." This time she couldn't stand it. Him, Reginald, he might see Tyron! " You.. You can't." she was a little new at contradicting men, so she was a little nervous at yelling at him. " Do you dare contradict a man, young girl?" " Yes, yes I do. You may not come for it is my party and if you come you shall see the end of me. I forbade you to come." " You do realize if you challenge me, you challenge your country and you shall pay. You shall pay." Reginald rose out of his seat and left without saying good bye. _You shall pay, _the thought rang in her mind over and over. _Would he truly make me pay, or is he bluffing? _she thought the rest the morning.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Her lady will see you now." Janette, one of Lady Christa's many servants, told Ayria. _About time, Mother!_ Ayria thought as she curtsied in front of her mother. " Good daughter, you called on me. What could possibly be troubling a lady like yourself." Christa's voice sounded innocent, yet her eyes betrayed her. " M'lady, I wish to ask you, how did my betrothal, dear Reginald, find out about my party tomorrow?" Christa let out a slight gasp and successfully disguised it as a cough. " I, I do not know. That is truly something I don't know." Lady Christa was renowned for her knowledge of everything, and this, Ayria could tell, was among the many things she did know. Unable to keep her temper at her mother, Ayria opened her mouth and let the words fall out. " That's bullcrap mother and you know it! Your hiding something from me, I can sense it. It's as obvious as the sky is blue. You smile now, but it is not a smile of joy; it is one of deceit Your words sound innocent but your looks betray you. Heed my words, when I found out, you'll regret the day he told me. You can count on that." Ayria left without out curtsying, and did the unthinkable, she turned her back to her mother. Outside the door, she could hear her mother's shrill of a laugh and was certain it was covering her fear at her daughter's threat. It was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ All the girls were invited for lunch at Ayria's house. Everyone, except Lylac, had been able to make it. " What ever shall I do?" Ayria told all the girls her problem with "dear Reginald" as she called him now, and they were putting their brains together. " I don't know," Bryr finally said. She was one of the two blondes, and they always made jokes about her. In reality, though, she was the smartest out of all of them, even if she was the youngest. Tresa and the other serving maids laid the lunch consisting of lobster and broccoli in front of the girls. Each girl picked up a utensil and began their meal. Cindy spoke up first after the meal. No one dared talk about Reggie during Ayria's meal; nobody knew what would happen if they did. " You know, you could always change the date and not tell your mother." Cindy, the skinniest one, also the other blonde, was always thinking of was to not tell mothers things, since her stepmother was evil. " Yeah, and how exactly would Ayria tell her mom why all her friends decided to spend the night all of a sudden?" Rylee asked sarcastically. That remarked silenced Cindy. " Guys, why don't I just tell Tyron not to come." Ayria murmured. " HELL NO!" Elle yelled, " We are not giving up on you and Tyron. You two belong together." All the other girls nodded their heads in agreement. " Okay, then I guess I won't give up on you either, girls. Group hug?" All the girls smiled and hugged each other and worked on their plan to get Tyron to still come, and Reginald not to. 

A/N this is my first fic. Please review!!!!!! Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
